Confusion
by RenCloud
Summary: Alec has barely turned eighteen, the only real adult of his siblings, including his practically adopted brother Jace. If fighting demons and other underworlders wern't enough his love life is a complete mess. Not only has he been involved with a sparckly warlock called Magnus, but Jace is also always around the corner. Will Alec be able to clean up his own mess?


**Warning: **There might be a few spoilers for those who have not read most of the books. Also this story is strongly male on male, if you do not like it please move on. I will focus mostly on Magnus x Alec, but some Jace x Alec will also be in there. Some other couples or pairings might be added after a while. Reviews are very loved. Now remember I do not own any of the characters, nor the story they originally come from. Also this is my very first fanfic posted, ever. Keep in mind that Engish is not my mother tongue, nor first language. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

The male tried to stifle a yawn threatening to come, but it came none the less, forcing him to blink away the uninvited tears in the corners of his stormy blue eyes. With a sudden, yet deep, sigh he laid down unto the cold and slightly damp grass. Letting his hands rest under his head in a cross shaped fashion. Despite the icy air he only wore a gray well-worn sweater and pair of dusty jeans. Two dark blue orbs glanced up to the night sky spotted by several stars, while another yawn escaped his lips. He was torn between wanting to go to bed and just wanting to stay there, staring, after all he didn't really have anything better to do. A gust of wind sent a shiver through his body and left goose bumps on his delicate pale skin. With a simple motion he got back up on his feet and turned towards his home with a frown on his face.

Alexander stopped dead half way into his bed room when he found an almost-naked Jace lying on his bed, the blanket laying in a tangle in-between his legs. Luckily a pair of black boxers was covering the golden haired boy's lower parts, but that didn't help the flustered Alec much. While Jace was practically his brother, finding the handsome male laying in his bed almost naked and not to mention wide open for any incoming assaults or attacks, was unsettling for the closet-gay teenager. Not to mention the fact that he had a hidden crush on goldilocks (even for himself) since like forever. A blush was starting to creep up on his cheeks; Alec was completely clueless of what he was supposed to do in this sort of situation. Why was even Jace in his bedroom in the first place? He rubbed at his temple with his left hand and walked over as silently as possible, trying to cover Jace with the blanket with his right hand. Alec figured that leaving the male alone and go somewhere else to sleep would probably be for the best, there was no way he could hide the fact that his cheeks were bright red anyways.

Jace groaned and shifted slightly in his sleep, while Alec flinched, worried that the other male might wake up at any time. He knew Jace was not a light sleeper and was prone to nightmares and waking up at the slightest sound. Even though everybody knew Jace was trying to hide it, it was obvious for anybody close enough to know him, and Alec knew him well. With another easy flip of his hand he managed to get the blanket to cover the golden haired boy, however Alec almost jumped back in surprise when two intense eyes stared him down; Jace was awake and worse, grumpy.

A deep and annoyed sigh sounded from the male located in the bed, but after a simple look around himself a look of puzzlement crossed his usual stoic face. Alec didn't know what to think anymore so he simply just decided to keep his mouth shut and let Jace work the rest out himself. "What the hell am I doing in your room Alec?" the other male suddenly asked in an annoyed and cold tone, giving Alec an intense and suspicious look. "How on earth am I supposed to know that? I didn't put you here" Alec replied in the calmest voice he could manage, however he was slightly irritated Jace blamed him for this. Another groan escaped Jace's wonderful lips as he swung his legs out of the bed and unto the floor, with a simple motion he stood up. "Well, I think I can manage to find my own room… And get some sleep Alec, you look sick" Jace simply commented before walking out the room like everything was completely normal. Dumbfounded Alec just blinked, glancing after the male in confusion, before staring back at his own bed, even the thought of Jace laying in it was strangely… Arousing.


End file.
